Vampire Academy Roast
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: The gang gets together in the spirit of making fun of Rose. Based after Spirit Bound. Changed rating to T for adult humor and mild language!
1. Lissa

**A/N -** Hmm, I wrote this quite a while ago and never put it up on FF, so I'm polishing it up a bit, but I would still say it's not the best thing I've ever written, so bear with me. :)

**Disclaimer -** I don't own VA, sadly. :(. All props go to Richelle Mead for the wonderful series she's given us. All props go to me for defamating the wonderful series she's given us. :D

* * *

_Based after SB, so there are spoilers. Natalie, Mason, and Tatiana are still dead. Rose and Adrian broke up, but are still friends. Rose and Dimitri are rekindling their relationship. Lissa is the new Queen, her half sibling is Jill, and she is still with Christian. Tasha was convicted for the murder of Tatiana Ivashkov. Enjoy._

He promised me a picnic. A real, romantic, out in public on a sunshine day picnic. This was more than I could have ever hoped for, I thought we were done, more than done. I thought he would never speak to me again. Or worse, I thought he would choose to become a Strigoi, so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. But today is the day, after two weeks of waiting, I am getting my picnic with Dimitri, my former instructor, a former Strigoi, the man who said he doesn't love me anymore. But it doesn't matter now, everything is going to be okay.

"Dimitri, is the blindfold really necessary? Picnics are fun, I guess, but I don't think you decorated the grass, so you might as well let me see where I'm going to be eating." My patience was growing weary, but just then Dimitri sat me down in a chair. I should have figured - stoic, perfectionist Dimitri Belikov would never eat food on the ground. Even for a picnic. He's such a prude.

Removing my blindfold, he hands me a furry plastic wand, and puts a matching plastic tiara on my head. This was a trick, there's not even food. We're on a stage, and not alone. To my right I see: Lissa, Adrian, my mother, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Sydney, and Abe sitting in a half circle, Dimitri taking the empty seat next to Abe. There's a podium outside the circle halfway between Dimitri and I. Suddenly I know this is going to be bad.

"Is this an intervention?" I'm yelling, and my face is probably turning red. Normally, I'd love seeing all these people together in one place, but now? And for this reason? And the didn't even have the decency to warn me? I stand up, livid, and about to leave. They have no right to address my drug problem like th - wait... I don't... have a drug problem. What is this about?

"No, Rose, it's nothing like that. Look, this is just, well, a Roast." Lissa tells me, her words show sincerity through the bond, but I have no idea what she's telling me.

"A Roast?" I ask incredulously. What is this girl on about?

"Yes, a Roast, it's where your friends get together and... Make fun of you. We used to watch them on tv when we left the school." Oh, I remember those. A smirk arises on my face, I'm officially amused.

"Oh," I say, "Go ahead then. Without further ado, everybody, I present you Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." A blush creeps onto Lissa's face, I know she hates being formally addressed, and this time with an audience around, she wasn't thrilled.

"I'd like to welcome everybody to the Official Roast of Rosemarie Hathaway. And by 'everybody,' I mean me. Who are these people up here?" A polite laughter ensues, but everyone in the room is silently hoping all Lissa's jokes aren't this terrible. Or at least, I know that's what I'm hoping.

"Please keep your commentaries to yourself, that is, until it's your own turn. I'm your host - Lissa Dragomir.

"You know, Rose, no one else wanted to be the host. They were all scared that you would confuse the word 'host' with a person that you sleep with. Not even Dimitri is that brave. Adrian didn't mind... Until he heard that Jesse Zeklos tested positive for 37 STDs after laying on a couch with you - clothed. He became a born again virgin, but he'll never be the same.

"In fact, the only thing more pathetic than Jesse now was the time Adrian sent you a box full of perfume because he thought you were homeless and smelled bad." I scoff. Even if I were homeless, Adrian would still think I was sexy. I sense Lissa thinking the same thing through the bond.

"But who am I kidding?" she asks, "Rose Hathaway would never be homeless. She'd break into Tarasov prison if she ever needed somewhere to sleep." Several gasps escape throughout the room. I know my mother is scared out of her wits that I was the one to break Victor out of Tarasov. I laugh, despite knowing that Janine will have an earful for me later.

"Seriously Rose, I love you, you're my best friend, and the funniest person I know."

"Keep going!" I shout. Everyone laughs, but Lissa finishes up with her speech.

"Up next is Mr. Adrian Ivashkov!" We all clapped and cheered. Hey, the girl can actually be funny.

* * *

**A/N -** So what do you think? The rest of the gang should be much funnier and longer as well. If you have any jokes of your own put them in your review or a message, the only thing is that all jokes used will be original, so don't recycle any jokes please.


	2. Adrian

**A/N - **I'm going to try to update this once each day until all the characters are through, so there should be ten chapters in all (the last one will be Rose).

**Disclaimer -** Do I even gotta say it?

**Dimitri - **Yes... Say it now...

**Me - ***Huffs* Fine... I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. Happy?

**Dimitri - **I'm never happy.

**Me -** Oh, right. But at least you're hot!

* * *

Adrian sauntered up to the podium with a smirk on his face. Boy, was this going to be great.

"Rose Hathaway, I can't believe you didn't punch me in the face before I made it up here." I laugh. Did he honestly believe I was going to waste my time?

"Remember that I still have the chance to, so watch what you say," I tell him, half joking.

"Personally though," he says, "I would punch whoever made this guest list." I can feel a blush creep up on Lissa's face already.

"You've got your ex-boyfriend, your distant mother, your father who could probably murder everybody in this room and get away with it, your crazy best friend who's going mad due to  
Spirit, a _human_, the girl who used to be your worst enemy, the girl who currently _is_ your worst enemy," he pauses to wink at Christian, "and Eddie Castiles. If these are all your closest friends, not even Maury could help you." Lissa's thoughts pop into my head: _Should I have invited Alberta too? Dang. I knew I should have invited Alberta. And Stan... _

"I remember the first day I met you. You reeked of sweat and I thought you were homeless. Then I realized how stupid I was, and that you were probably sweaty from having sex with eight different men that day. And we all know that hos can't be homeless at nighttime. But then I realized I was being stupid yet again; because even though a man might invite you into their house for your looks, they'll still throw you out ten minutes later for your anger issues." Anger issues... Boy I oughta...

"And right now you're thinking of all the ways you could injure me for saying you've got anger issues."

"Yeah, so?" Adrian smirks.

"Point proven." Damn. I'll get him anyway.

"After I knew you for a while and I met Belikov, I thought, how could this pedophile ever put up with her?" The look on my mom and Zmey's faces are priceless. Well, actually, they're going to come with quite a price. A lecture, a death threat to Dimitri, another lecture, and a lecture. "And then he opened his mouth, started yelling at me the man did, and I knew the two of you were perfect for each other. And when I say 'perfect for each other,' I really mean 'crazy.'"

"Little Dhampir, my heart stops when I look at you. You'd be welcome in my house any time, if I had a house." He blows me a kiss, and walks back to his seat. Through the clapping and the cheers, I think I heard a couple of booing noises coming from Dimitri's direction, I grinned. Lissa walked back to the podium.

"And now for Janine Hathaway. She's encountered tons of Strigoi in her lifetime, but her bodies greatest beating was from giving birth to you, Rose."

"That's what you think!" Abe shouts, winking at my mother. Gross.

* * *

:D Thanks for reading, A big thank you to those who reviewed chapter 1. If you have any jokes to add, feel free, just make sure they're your own. :)

**HyperHelly970 - **Thanks! Great minds think alike, there are going to be a lot of eating habit jokes from Sydney! :)

**dum dum pop - **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**NMEH -** Thank you!

**Fruit-Salad818 -** Thank you! Don't worry about the jokes, I have a few tricks up my sleeves still. ;)


	3. Janine

**Disclaimer:** I most definitely do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. :(

* * *

"My darling daughter Lilac, Lily - I mean, Rose. It's been such a pleasure to watch you grow up through each and every school report. After St. Vladimir's started charging me the annual costs for paper, ink, stamps, and envelopes for all the letters they sent me, I requested to be removed from the mailing list. They begged me to transfer you to another school. Then they started charging me the school psychiatrist's wage - they said the only reason they even needed any psychiatrists was for all the students you'd driven mad. So I told them I wasn't actually your mother, that I found you in a dumpster when you were four and signed you off to the school. I guess they believed me, or felt sorry for me, because they finally stopped charging me for all your disasters."

"Is that why I keep getting all those bills in the mail?" I ask aloud. Maybe I should read them before throwing them away... And why isn't she paying them anyway? I mean, if I knew she wasn't going to pay them, I wouldn't have caused all that damage. Oh, who am I kidding?

"I remember the night I gave birth to you. I screamed, 'Give me a f*cking epidural or I'll take all of you down!' They needed to give me a horse tranqulizer and knock me out because you were such a large baby. I never heard of a 20 pound baby before, and I never want to again." 20 pounds? Is she for real? I was a beautiful baby!

"I must say I was devastated when I met Princess Vasilisa. Because I knew meeting you was a mess she could never get out of. Honestly Vasya, had you no idea of the girls temperament when she threw a textbook at your teacher? It's times like that, when you call your teacher a fascist bastard, break an America's Most Wanted contender out of prison, and make up your own school vacations that I know you're your fathers daughter. To be honest, I'm just not sure if you can really be mine."

"But I'd have to say the worst incident I had so far as your mother, was hearing all the stories about the men you've had sex with. I know you didn't get that gaping petunia down there from me." Everyone started giggling when my mom said 'petunia.' And really, does nobody in this room have any faith in me that those were just rumors?

"But you were right about one thing. Abe really was just a sound choice to procreate with." Procreate? Really? How old is she anyway? "Because when I was dreaming about the perfect child, I said, 'I want a felon, who's loud, obnxious, rude and stuck up.' No girly girls for me!"

"Rose, you're a great daughter, you make me proud everyday. As long as I never get another phone call telling me you've killed the Queen. Although you really have no reason to kill Vasilisa. I'm honored to be your mother." Well, at least she attempted to make some jokes. Lissa reclaimed her spot at the podium.

"He's lean, he's mean, and he's a killing machine! How about we give it up for Eddie?" Whoa, Lissa. Tone it down... I think he's killed like, 1 Strigoi...

* * *

**A/N -** Hmm, so sorry this chapter was pretty lame, but Janine is sort of lame as well, no? The next few chapters will be a lot better. Another sorry that I haven't been updating daily like I promised, but I'm hoping most of you understand because a lot of you were probably eagerly awaiting Last Sacrifice just like I was, right? So today I'll be posting 2 or 3 more chapters throughout the day to make up for my slacking off. :D

:) Thanks for reading, thanks for my awesome reviewers!

**DimitriandRoseHathaway - **Done, thanks!

**Midnight Vampire 333s -** XD, thank you much!

**BookLuvrr - **XD, I love Abe as well! Thanks for the review!

**georgie00 - **Lol! Thank you! More here!

**Chloe. McCarty. Cullen -** Lol! :D So happy people liked Abe's comment! Thanks for reviewing!

**luvizu -** Thanks!

**SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD -** Thank you, and done. :D

**RoseisBadass - **Lol, I'm shocked so many people liked the last line so much!


	4. Eddie

**Disclaimer - **I don't own it. Tear, tear.

* * *

"Rose, I know what you're thinking, and I've killed more than one Strigoi. I killed 5. And unlike you, I kill Strigoi due to actual skill, not raging diarrhea that happens to tell me when a Strigoi is near. Which is also completely disgusting, and something you should keep to yourself. In fact, I think you should get that problem checked out, because everyone knows girls can't go to the bathroom. I secretly believe you're a man, and this could only be proof of the fact. And of course, if you were a man that would explain a lot, like how you start more fights than any guy I know, date guys only because you think it's 'socially acceptable,' and eat more than a hockey team for obese teenagers. Boy, Mason was always scared he was dating a lesbian, imagine how terrified he'd have been to know his girlfriend was actually a guy." Oh yeah, he went there. Half of us made booing noises at Eddie. Eddie was Mason's best friend, so if anyone could say these things without causing an actual uproar, it was Eddie. It was just something we weren't prepared for. And since most of the people in this room personally knew, and loved Mason, it came as a painful shocker to us.

"Oh, too soon?" Eddie cooed. Huh... He must have seen these things before.

"You only wish I was a man because that would've meant you had a shot with Mason yourself! Yeah, he told me your secret, Mr. Edison Castiles. Or should I say, 'Excited Eddie?'" I exxageratedly gaze towards his pants.

"Rose, you wouldn't know a gay man if they hit you with their purse and their mascara went flying out. You'd still come onto them. Heck, if there were a rock that even slightly resembled a man, you would come onto the rock, too."

"At least the rock would've experienced more action than you!" I retort.

"That should hardly count. If I wanted some action, all I would have to do is get a cane and pass myself off as a seventy year old man, you'd be all over me. After all, isn't that what Belikov and Ivashkov did? I mean, come on, how old does a guy have to be to interest the infamous Rose Hathaway?" This is what I love about Eddie. Through all the jokes today, Eddie's have been the most crude and inappropriate. Well, maybe besides Abe's dirty little slip. But my back an forth banter with Eddie was just so simple. Unrehearsed, unplanned, just playful and fun. He was like my comedic equal partner. Well, Mason was like my comedic equal partner, but then of course being his best friend for years allowed his fun-loving joking ways to rub off on Eddie as well.

"97," Abe yelled, answering Eddie's hypothetical question, and disturbing my train of thought. "And no sex!"

"I think my dinosaur of a boyfriend will attest to the fact that there _is _sex. Lots of sex." There, see how you like it, Zmey. I knew Dimitri would be embarrassed, after all, he never speaks of his sex life. But, hey, you only live once right? Anyway, he'll have a chance at rebuttal on his turn.

"Yes," Eddie replies sarcastically, "Lots of pedophiliac, illegal, cradle-robbing sex. But that's nothing compared to the _other _illegal things Rose gets herself, and may I add, others, into."

"Okay!" Lissa squeaks as she takes Eddie's place at the podium, "I think it's about time we get Mia up here! Come on everyone, give Mia a hand!"

"Love ya Belikov and Rose!" Eddie yells, blowing Rose, then Dimitri a kiss.

"Hey!" Adrian yells, faking heartbreak. "Blowing kisses is my thing!"

* * *

**A/N -** thanks for reading and for the awesome reviews, love you all!

**luvizu -** Thanks much!

**Midnight Vampire 333s -**XD I'm slightly terrified about writing Abe. I haven't thought of much for him yet.

**JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER - **Awe, your review made my day! :D glad you like it so much, and I'm definitely going to try to keep up with the chapter per day.

**BelikovsRoza1697 -** Thanks, I hope Eddie's turn was to your liking. :)

**SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD -**Lol, thanks for the review! Hmm, I've always found that to be an inconvenience, I promise I won't continue with doing these at the bottom if there's over 10 reviewers per chapter, but for now, it's just quicker for me.

**Fruit-Salad818 -**Awe, yay! I'm so happy!


	5. Mia

**Disclaimer:** Let me check... Nope. Still not mine. **D:**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm... Rose, Rose. Where do I even begin? Well, unlike Adrian, I actually do have reason to fear Rose punching me in the face before all this is over. And I think it's a bit weird to punch a girl in the face whom you'd only ever referred to as a baby before. But then, I'm pretty sure if there were anybody out there in the world who would punch a baby in the face, it would be Rose. Worse, she would punch the baby in the face while she's stealing their only piece of candy. I doubt the candy would be enough though, so she would eventually just eat the baby as well."

"For a while I was wondering, 'don't they usually make jokes about being at a bar at these things?' But then I realized why there were none, if there were they'd go like this:  
Rose Hathaway walked into a bar. She made out with the first man she saw, and then they got a room.  
And I discovered you don't even need a bar to for that situation, really it would work just as well with a store, the Court... At a church... Rose is really good at these things. I noticed with Belikov there's a certain pick up line that works wonders with Rose as well. It goes something like, 'Get away from me, Death Breath, I never wanna speak to you again.'"

"Funny, I noticed you have some pick up lines that work every time too, 'What rumor do you need to spend this time?' and the all-too popular, 'Hi, I'm a royal.'"

"Yeah, but at least those conquests were interested in sex. Oh, but do you even know what sex is Rose? I guess that's the downside with dating your 65 year old ex-mentor. There's a lot of things you never get to experience. Like having kids, but you wouldn't want those anyway, it might mean you have to sacrifice one or two of your 18 daily meals. And of course there's always the potential problem that you'll be like your mother, and punch your child in the face as well." Janine stiffened. I knew as well as she did that she didn't purposely punch me that time, but it was still an infamous moment for her, and she hated to be reminded about it.

"I can imagine why she did it though. They talk about those faces only a mother could love, but that would just be a lie with yours. Yeah, a face that your mother could reach out and punch? That's a first Rose. And she's not even the only one in your family who can't stand you. What about your father? Absent since the day he saw your face and now he's back for what? A Christmas card? He's probably a hit man your mom hired to kill you. It actually makes a lot of sense since any real father of yours would know not to return to your life unless they're crazy."  
"Yeah! Crazy in love with me! In a... Non-sexual way..." Huh. I never thought I'd see the day where one of my jokes failed. Isn't there like some writer up in the sky who makes me say only funny things? You're slacking, you - you writer, you.

"Wow, Rose, I hate to admit it but I never thought I'd see the day where one of your jokes sucked."

"That's what I was thinking!"

"I guess it was bound to happen sometime though, after all, you're not really clever enough to think up all those jokes on your own. You probably look them up online before you use them. Your most popular Google search is 'What can I say to make me sound funny?'"

"No, it's actually 'Russian swear words,'" I retort.

"Rose!" Dimitri scolds, "If I wanted you to know those I would have told you myself."

"Who do you think you are?" I respond, "My mother?"

"No, but I am, and I don't want you looking those up." Janine, Janine, Janine. What am I gonna do about you?

"Whatever. Last I heard it's a free language. Anyway, I'm thirteen. I do what I want!"

"Ok guys, I'm pretty sure you've all had your turns, or will have your turns, but for now it's still Mia." Psht. Here comes Lissa the moderator.

"Yeah, it is my turn, thank you Liss. I guess all these felons and Strigoi chasers forgot that. Rose, you're the best guardian I know. Besides Belikov. And you're a good friend, no matter how many illegal activities you try to get me to take part in." Mia walked back to her chair, and Lissa once again took her place to introduce our next roaster.

"Okay everyone take it easy on Christian, he's not used to any humor that isn't sarcasm. Although to be fair, most of us in here don't even consider sarcasm a form of humor. But he does have quite a history with making fun of Rose. Let's all give him a hand!"

* * *

**A/N** - As always, thanks for reading, and a huge thank you to those who review/subscribe/favorite! :D I have sort of bad news. The next five chapters are chapters that I actually have to write whereas the rest were done a while back. This will mean expect a chapter... Maybe once every 2 days. Sorry guys! But I'm going to be trying to make the chapters a bit longer if I can.

Shout out to my friend **NecholeEJ**, who took the time to read and review all four chapters for me. :D I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Midnight Vampire 333s **- Lol, glad you liked the chapter so much, hope you enjoy this one as well. :)

**Georgi00** - :P

**Chloe. McCarty. Cullen.** - Yay! Glad you enjoyed. :)

**SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD **- Lol, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**lucylovesyouxoxo** - Thanks for the awesome review! Dimitri will be having a chapter! I'm so excited to write him. And I love Abe's random outbursts as well. :)

**RoseisBadass **- :D Glad you like.

**dimitrisfuturegf **- Lol, I love your name! Glad you liked. :D


	6. Christian

**A/N -** Sorry guys, I know this took a really long time to put up, there's been a lot going on lately, and I haven't really had the time or energy to update. :( My deepest apologies. :) I tried to stay true to Christian's sarcasm, but I also did something very OOC as well so tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. I also don't own Comedy Central Roasts. I don't own New Zealand either, but that's beside the point. :p

* * *

"When I heard we were going to be roasting somebody today, I was hoping for a celebrity, or maybe Lissa, since at least she's a Queen. When I learned the person we were going to roast was Rosemarie Hathaway, I said I'd pass. Unfortunately I was forced by said Queen to come here today and prepare a speech, and to put salt on the wound, she threatened to remove something from me that is a huge threat to my manhood. She said she'd take away my Call of Duty: Black Ops game for PS3. I couldn't have that happen, so I made a promise to myself that Rose would have the best roast in history. There are a few things that are currently in the way of that happening, and they are as follows: Lissa, Adrian, Janine, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, Abe, and Dimitri's jokes. So when I say you'll have the best roast ever, you must excuse me for those mistakes. I certainly didn't invite them here."

"Well none of us were too happy about you being here either Fire Boy!" Abe shouts. Whoo!  
Score: Zmey - 1. Pyro - 0.

"Oh," Christian said snarkily, "I just got dissed by Rose's great grandfather. I'm embarrassed. Is there some... Award for this? Maybe a 'Dissed by the Oldest Man Alive' award? Oh, and what is up with those clothes you wear? This isn't the 1990's, and you're not a teenage boy who wants to grow up and be a rapper."

"Oh, we have a tough guy, eh?" Abe smirks. "Let's see how tough you are, Chrissy Boy."

"You'll see how tough I am when I smack you in the face."

"Oh, really? You think you could smack me in the face Christina? I'll bury you alive."  
Abe - 2, Christian - 0.

"Last I heard, this was -my- turn, old man. I'd say you'll have your own turn later, but not if I can help it. Shouldn't you be back at your nursing home by now?  
When I met Rose and Lissa, they were so attached I assumed they were Siamese twins. What I later learned was that Siamese twins actually means 'lesbians.' They never told me that in science class. Now I have proof Lissa's at most bi, but I'm pretty sure Rose is the real deal. She was always the manly one in the relationship after all; overly protective, jealous of any guys who came around, beat up anybody who be dissin' her lady. And people would think, 'if she's a real lez, why is she with Belikov?' Not me! It makes all the sense in the world. Belikov is so feminine looking, if there were ever a movie about our lives he would probably be played by some Victoria's Secrets model like Andrei Andrei."

"You think I'm feminine?" Dimitri challenged. "What store do you buy your jeans from? I think I want a pair that's half my size too."

"Claires in the mall. What of it?"

"Nothing," Dimitri stifles a grin, "they look... great... on you."

"Ok..." Christian responded, extending the O sound much further than needed. He made a circular motion with his finger around his ear and mouthed the word 'cuckoo.' It was a hilarious sight, Christian in his belly shirt and pre-teens pants making fun of tough, badass Dimitri Belikov... I wish I had a video camera right now.

"Could someone please remove Crazy Belikov from the facility so we can go on with this thing without further interruptions? Geez, I feel like a carpet right now, everyone is taking my turn and making it something lame and unfunny. And lame. What's with? At this rate, Rose will never have a good Roast. I'm sure the Comedy Central Roast of Flavor Flav was better than this junk. That makes sense though since Flavor Flav is more attractive, has more friends, and more girlfriends too. He's also black, which scores major cool points that you don't have. You think you're badass? You ain't seen the half of it until you've seen Flavor Flav in action. He a chick magnet. And you? You like a squirrel who can't find any nuts. Not that you'd want any nuts anyway. *Coughcough-lesbian-cough.*"

"Realllll slick Christian." I respond drily.

"As slick as your hair four days after you've taken your last shower." He retorted. Oh. This means war.

"Shower? I wasn't aware you knew what that was. Isn't that rule number one for the grunge "emo" look you do so well?"

"Ok..." Lissa popped up, "I think that's about all you have time for Christian... Don't you need to... Go feed or something? Maybe make a pot roast for dinner? Pot roast sounds good, and everyones invited once Christian's done making it! And peanut gallery - keep your comments to yourself." She cuts her eyes towards me. "Even you Rose. But for now, we have to welcome Sydney to the stage! She's a human, but we still think she's boomin'! As Katy Perry would say, she's a firework." Katy Perry? Firework? What?

* * *

**A/N - **For the life of me I have no idea why I made Christian act like a wangster (wannabe gangster) at the end. It just sort of wrote itself that way. I guess it's part of his sarcastic nature.

I promised a reviewer that I would shorten up the thank you'd if I had more than 10 reviews before I got the next chapter up, so thank you to **dimitri'sfuturegf**, I favorited your story, have yet to read it but when I do, I'll review. **NecholeEJ**, can't wait until you get back to school so you can read the chapters! **Belikovsroza1697**, **Fruit-Salad818**, **BeccaMariaRayne-VampireLover**, **rosehathaway**, **vampireacademy 101**, **RoseisBadass**, and **SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD** - thank you all SO much for sticking with the story and for the reviews, they always make my day. I will consider writing Stan and Alberta in. It all depends on time restraints, and lately I've been pretty busy, but I will try as hard as I can to get Stan and Alberta chapters as well. So anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and Sydney's should be up soon. :)


End file.
